Double Edged
by Astarottee
Summary: A cute kind of story between the 3 hottest boys in Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. They all meet at school what'll happen? Friendship or more? LEMON GaaraNaru and slight SasuNaru
1. Prologue

I'm only gonna say this 1 time...  
I don't own naruto

Prologue  
Naruto POV  
I wake in the morning. It was just that perfect time when the sun was on the horizon, orange and yellow canceling out the darkness of the night.  
I get out of bed and look out the 360 degree window. The beautiful sky all around it was the perfect wake up.

Then I heard a sound that changed my life forever. Gunshot, three consecutive shots and my mothers scream so I run downstairs.  
I turn around the corner of my kitchen and all I see is a man with a gun and my mother and father dead on the floor with shot wounds int the back of their neck. I run over to their corpses and kneel frozen just looking at them."How dare they bring a monster like you into this world." The man says. I feel tears stinging the back of my eyes and I look up at the killer, missing gone like the wind.  
I hug their dead bodies " Ma, Pa."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (10 years later)

I wake up to a new room, in a new house, that resides in a new town probably 1000 miles away from the old one.

I Sigh "Okay, first day of school." I get up and open my closet. "What to wear?" I pull out a orange t-shirt and some baggy jeans. "I shouldn't try to impress people, they won't like me anyway." I say raising my shoulders and going into the bathroom. I brush my teeth, hair then head downstairs for breakfast.  
I pick out some instant ramen then heat it up and by the time I'm done its time to leave so I grab my bag and go.  
When I arrive ,fortunately, no one is giving me dirty looks. Instead the girls are all basking over two boys and the guys are all being jealous. 'Maybe I can stay on the down low with these two around, yes!' I think grabbing my schedule off a table set up with everyone's schedules on it.  
'Hmn, I have science first period okay so where is that?' I think 'I guess I'll have to ask someone.". I look for someone that looks nice and the first person I see is a girl with brown hair up in pigtails so I walk over. "Um, do you know where Orochimaru's class is?" I ask getting a bit tongue twisted with the name. She smiles "Uh yeah it's up the blue stairs onto the balcony and down the hallway, it's on your first left."  
Then she continued to talk to her friends about the two boys. I go to the blue stairs but not before taking a quick glance at the two.  
One had creamy fair skin with dark blue hair black eyes and clothes to match it. A black t-shirt with neon blue streaks and some dark jeans. He was thin and he had his hands deep in his pockets. His eyebrows were a bit furrowed as in deep in thought while picking his schedule.  
The other was also thin but he was more pale than fair. Also he had fiery red hair that contradicted with his black shirt and black jeans that were held up with a studded belt. He also had a sort of tattoo on his forehead but I couldn't see it because his hair covered the top part of it and no matter what he was emotionless and always it seemed that way with the lack of eyebrows that suited his face perfectly.  
I did as told following her directions as exact as I could and quickly found myself in Orochimaru's room. I sat down in a random seat since he didn't say anything. I took out a planner and pencil so I could write down anything extra that I might need and anything else I might forget.  
Then other people began to fill in, including those two. 'Oh those two, well at least they can outshine me.' I think seeing them sit down far away from each other. 'Maybe they don't like each other, probably because they don't want to share the fame.' I thought. The day then continued boringly until lunch.  
I sat down in the lunch room and since I had no money and no food so I decided to go outside. I sat under the shade of a large fluffy looking tree and take out my sketchbook. 'Eh. Not in the mood to draw.' I think putting away my sketchbook and laying back on the trunk of the tree.  
Gaara POV  
my first day of school was pretty normal. All the same annoying girls, and guys. Except lunch time.  
I was just sitting in my usual lunch spot in the tree on the far end of the school yard when someone decided they would sit under the tree too. It was a boy with sunshine hair and small scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, they were a bit cute. He also had blue eyes that looked like a clean river.  
After sitting for a a minute he took out a drawing pad and a pencil but then put it away. 'Hmn... ' I think leaning over the branch I was sitting on trying to get a better look at his face.  
I climbed to the lowest most outer branch that could support me but even though I did that I slipped and fell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I don't own Naruto  
Garra POV  
I quickly, as though I was teleported was in the lap of the "sunshine" boy. "Oof!" He said as I landed in his lap. It was a bit of an awkward position as I landed belly up with one leg on his side the other to the other side of him.  
I blush a bit "Uh sorry!" I say quickly getting off and brushing the dirt of me,even though you probably wouldn't see it with the black pants.  
The boy was rubbing his thighs and was looking down for a second before he realized that I was there.  
"Where did you come from?" He said in an annoyed voice. I pointed up in the tree." Whatever it's fine," he got up observing himself " I'm fine, are you that was a pretty hard fall.". I nodded 'Why am I not talking?' I thought.  
He smiled a kind of goofy smile "I am Naruto! What's your name?" He asked sticking out a hand. I didn't shake it but I answered "I'm Gaara, Gaara S-Sabaku." I answered with what sounded like uncertainty.  
He kneeled down proposing style and put his hand on his leg " Here I'll help you up so you can get your things, but try not to land on me anymore, okay?" I didn't say anything but I used his leg and lifted myself up.  
'He's pretty cute.'I though and I unknowingly licked my lips. I still looked down at him just a bit less obviously. "  
'Like an uke...wait what?!"  
Naruto POV  
My thighs have a burning sensation since he landed in them so hard. I rubbed them a bit more and once again I leaned against the trunk if the tree. Then I heard the bell ring " bye Gaara I'm going to class." I said waving but he didn't leave or maybe he didn't want to leave with me.  
I walked down the hallway but surprisingly no one was there. Then I saw the dark blue haired boy turn the corner and run down the hallway towards me there was a girl with pink hair chasing him, maybe his girlfriend.  
I stepped out of the way but as he came near me he grabbed my hand yanked me around the corner behind pushed me up against a locker. He then kissed me shoving his tongue down my throat. I didn't resist and the kiss was very sloppy. Then the girl came around the corner. She put her hands over her mouth gasping then she ran back the way she came.  
He disconnected our lips, and I was shaking a bit but I tried to act like it was nothing. For my future sake. "Sorry you know how x's are." He said with a straight face. I looked down so my hair was covering my face."Yeah." My voice monotone, and my sight blurring.  
I give a smile and look up "Yeah it's okay, even though that's a little weird to meet that way." I shook my head a bit and returned to normal "I'm Naruto." I put out my hand but he didn't shake it "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, bye." He said quickly returning the way he came .  
After that I found out I had Math with them as well and that they're both very smart. Damn them and their good brains.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Gaara POV

A few days after.  
I wake up to a very loud obnoxious morning filled with the yelling of my older sister and brother. I drag myself out of bed and then go to the restroom and take a leak then I wash my face and brush my teeth. Next came a thick layer of eyeliner that covered the large lack of sleep that ails my eyes. Then to choose what I wear.

A black t-shirt with horizontal maroon stripes with black skinny jeans and black vans. I go down the staircase from my room to the living room were my sister and brother are arguing.

" No! He's going to a private school not just the stupid public one anymore!" Temari my sister yelled. My brother Kankuro shrugged "Woman he is halfway through high school! Plus we don't have the money for that!" Then they continued bickering, So much that I didn't even want breakfast. I waited for fifteen minutes and then I got the car keys and left, bag in hand.  
I drove two from my house when I saw the first person I ever talked to in school that wasn't mandatory, Naruto. I drove up to him and rolled down and when he looked up at first he had a complete look of terror on his whiskered face. It cleared up within a second but I got a clear look " Hey Naruto get in, you will be late if you walk." I said in the coolest voice possible 'Nailed it!' He opened the car door and hopped in.

Naruto POV

~flashback~  
'You little monster! You deserve this and now that your parents are gone you can't rat on me, your such a fool.' He grazed my jaw with his index and middle finger and I couldn't see anything with my eyes blindfolded and full of tears. Then he kissed me shoving his tongue down his throat it was very sloppy.  
~end of flashback~

I was suddenly and fortunately torn from my thoughts by a voice. "Hey Naruto get in, you will be late if you walk." I looked up maybe a bit to soon because I had a bit of a frightened face on but I don't think he noticed. I hesitate but I get in and he once again starts driving. I looked at him while driving he looked more composed 'Maybe he was just disoriented yesterday, because he was stuttering and blushing a lot.' I thought looking at the road taking quick glances.

We soon arrived at school and since we were late we tried to hurry. We came in and sat down In random seats and Orochimaru began speaking "So today we will be picking lab partners, someone count how many students we have." He still sat at his desk. A kid with brown hair and red cheek marks stood up "21."

"Yes! So this year our lab partners are going to be in 3's, just to make it exciting." He then got up and scanned the room starring at each of us individually. Then he stopped made a pointing hand and pointed to me "You! Come here." Then he spoke again " Who wants to be with this boy?" It was funny how only two shot up.

At that instant Naruto and The boy I was kissed by both put their hands up. "Perfect! Sasuke and Gaara, the role models of the school ." He then motioned for them to come down.'Sasuke?' I thought.

They both came down and stood beside me while Orochimaru made people sit in our old seats so we could sit together. I sat down and then went deep into thought 'Why me? Everyone is going to be pissed because of it especially the girls.' I put my head on the desk ' I wanted a girlfriend this year too!'  
I was ripped from thought when I felt a tug on my right shirt arm, Sasuke. "Hey it's me remember?" He said pointing to himself. 'Of course I fucking remember!' I smiled "Yep, Sasuke right?". He rolled eyes playfully "No Da dobe!" I glared back in the same way "Teme!"

I then felt another pull but on the left side. It was Gaara, he didn't say anything but he pointed to the front where Orochimaru was glaring. Then he continued until the bell rang.

Next was Gym, PE whatever you wanna call it. We had the best thing to do, run. Even though it was just a regular amount 1 mile I still hate running. I put on my gym clothes and when we start I am somewhere in the middle of a large group of kids. I reached the front more and more as the run went on because I have crazy stamina.

When I was done I sat on the grass with my back on the ground. It still being a bit warm on this early fall day. I sat up and looked around when I saw my two favorite people just they looked like they were in an argument. Or they were in one.

Sasuke was pushed into the dance by Gaara with Gaara's hands on either sides of him so he couldn't escape. He didn't look like he was intimidated just annoyed.

I slowly walk overland as I get closer they break apart Sasuke coming over to me and putting his arm around me " hey bud whats up?" He says making me walk back the same way. "So how's it going back home?" He asks. I look at the ground then back up " It's going... Good." He continues " Do you wanna do something this weekend?" I nod.

"Do your parents have wheels or do you need a ride from my bro?" He asks  
"Um my parents are dead so I'll need a ride." I say normally but he stops and look at him.  
"Oh... Me, too"

Please review, I can't help how long it is


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Gaara POV  
~Friday 8th period~  
I sit on the floor in the backhand the first thing I do is whip out my phone. 'I wonder if Naruto is busy this weekend?' I wonder 'I'll ask. So I text him asking if he wants to do something.

He replies fast "I am busy sorry. Me and Teme are going to 'Edo Wonderland' this weekend because this year I transferred from America and I will be missing school Monday. I know a missed day already "  
I put my phone in my lap. 'Damned Uchiha! He wasn't lying when he said he would seduce Naruto. I can't let this happen.' Then I text him back "Good for you, I wish I was invited  
=(." He fell right into my trap "I'm sure you could come and if I really tried I could pay your way because I have saved up."  
' I'm so bad.' I thought. "No I can pay but you ask Sasuke because I've never been."

He agreed and I waited until class ended then ran to Naruto.

Sasuke POV  
"Sasuke could I ask you for a really big favor?" Said my Kitsune in a pleading voice I could only nearly resist . I put a hand on my hip " What Teme?" Then went on his knees like he was praying "Can Gaara come with us? He asked.  
'No how dare that sadistic bastard even persuade you to ask?' I thought furiously. I look to the side "I thought it was only going to be us." I said in a sad girl-ish voice. He got up and came closer grabbing my upper arm "I will make sure not to ignore you but... Please, I don't think Gaara has any other friends." He then grabbed my hands in his and pleaded "Please."

At that instant I couldn't take it anymore "Fine,"then I took my hands away and continued " Both of you show up tomorrow at 9 am okay?" Then Naruto smiled one of his goofy smiles and left ' I couldn't even argue about the cost. Damn he can be manipulative.' I thought seeing him running.

Naruto POV

I turn the corner of the hallway when out of nowhere Gaara is running in the opposing way and runs straight into me. We land with me on bottom and I had all of his body weight on me. I thought I heard my ribs crack a few times.

He gets up off me and he chuckles a bit "Sorry. We just can't help but run into each other can we?" I hold out my hand a bit annoyed and he helps me up.

"So guess what?!" I practically yell. We start walking toward the exit of the school." What?" He says with his usual plain voice and I reply with a sad voice " He said you couldn't," I paused " Not come." Then I smiled a big smile and it spread a bit to Gaara after the news " Thats great." He says. I hit my head playfully " oh and you have to show up there tomorrow at 9:00 all ready for the weekend okay?" He then nodded.

After he drove me home and I packed all my needs for the weekend.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Please Review It makes me really happy when you do  
There is a bit of lemon in this chapter  
Dream~ NARUTO POV  
"Gaara-sama." I moaned as the redhead's hand ghosted my chest and slowly slipped into my boxers. I squeezed my eyes shut moaning when he squeezed and rubbed My member. Blushing I felt a familiar mouth on my own. "Sasuke." I breathed between kissess but when opened my eyes.  
Definitely not. It was my my uncle, "Who's that Na-ru-to?" I screamed and I woke up sweating and shaking.  
Dream stop~  
"Damn what was that?" I asked  
myself putting my hands to my forehead. 'What time is it?2:00 damn.'  
I set an alarm and woke up at 7:45  
I hop in the shower and cleanse myself then I get out dry off and get dressed. 'I packed most of my good clothes.' I search through my droors 'Good enough.' I take out a fishnet, grey briefs,Black jeans and black low Nikes. 'I dressed a bit like Gaara today.' I thought just noticing  
It's 8:30 when I'm done making sure I have my toothbrush and checking my bag to make sure I have everything.  
Then I call Gaara to come pick me up, he arrives at my house at 8:46 and we arrive just on time.  
I drag my small duffle bag in and place it by the door drowsily. "Dobe! I'm surprised you made it in one piece," he said rubbing my back "Still sleepy?" He asked and I nodded in reply.  
Gaara loaded the bags and we drew straws to see who was driving first. I won but Gaara nor Sasuke wanted me to drive in my sleepy state so they played Rock Paper Scissors and Sasuke ended up driving. Me and Gaara sat in the back seat.  
GAARA POV  
We all pile in and since Sasuke had to drive I took advantage of the situation. Naruto was leaning on the window trying to sleep when I first did anything "Hey Naru." I said "You want to use my lap as a pillow?"  
He nodded and laid in my lap but not before a bit of convincing. He laid to the side with his face toward me and it made me blush a bit at first but I got myself under control. Soon he fell asleep and that's when I really started to admire his looks. His smooth whiskered cheeks, sturdy but thin shoulders,muscles that were very visible through his shirt and especially his nice pink lips. I rubbed them softly making sure not to wake him.  
"You must be so happy that you can take advantage of his cute state, and I know you just wanted to come so I wouldn't advance on Naruto." I look at him and smirk "Both true," I began " And he does look so nummy." He glared through the mirror and I glared back.  
It was halfway through the car ride when Naruto woke up and had take a piss so me and Sasuke had to switch spots at a rest station. I hopped in the front seat and waited until Naruto came back. Then when they both got situated we continued.  
I was on edge the whole time seeing that tramp talking with Naruto. 'Thats my Kitsune, you devious bastard!' I thought over and over.  
After another two hours of him taunting me with Naruto while I was incapable of doing anything and we arrived at guess what? An onsen. "Now I'm really happy I came." I said to Sasuke but all he did was smirk and go "Hn."  
Naruto POV  
I took a nap on the car ride there and  
We arrived in what seemed like no time. After we brought our bags in and checked in.  
"Wow Sasuke! This room is really big. How could you even afford this?!" I said excited. It was a two bedroom with a complete kitchen and there was a private onsen in the back.  
" Who wants to share a room?" I said "There only are two." And immediately they both responded "I do." I chuckled "Great so you both can share a room." I start to go into one when Gaara grabs me by the shoulder and whispers in my ear "Don't you think we should let Sasuke- kin have it, I think he would be more comfortable." I nod " Um Sasuke. I think that I think that you should have the room after all your the one who paid so you should have a comfy bed to yourself." He rejects that "We'll I wanted to sleep with you too!"  
"Fine Fine! Then Gaara tonight, you tomorrow and because of me all of us on the last day." They both glare at each other and agree 'Man these guys are funny' I think unpacking."  
"So what do you want to first?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Naruto POV  
"What should we do now?" I asked now unpacked. I went outside to the living room part of the hotel room and sat on the couch. "Um... Since its 2 already we can get a late lunch if you want." Sasuke said and I quickly replied "Yeah, Hey Gaara were do you want to go?" I stood up realizing he wasn't in the room "I am gonna go get him." I said going back to the room.  
"Hey Gaa-." My voice stopped and I blushed red when I saw the boy in just his boxers "S-sorry." I said turning to leave but then something grabbed my arm. I turned to see Gaara when I felt something warm on my lips. My eyes widened seeing Gaara kissing me. I kissed back and he bit my lip trying to get dominance we broke for breath I stopped it right there. I was blushing so badly.  
"Um... I'll talk to you when your dressed." I reopened the door and left 'He tasted so could.' I thought rubbing my lips and I noticed blood was coming from the lower one. Gaara came out "Hey um... I'm sorry if I offended you, or you don't like me." He had a sad expression that rarely comes from him. "No I'm not, it was... Good." I said looking to the side. "Oh did I do that?" He said looking at the bite/cut on my bottom lip touching it with his index finger. "It's fine." I say grimacing and he removes his finger.  
"Well come on." He said leading me by the hand. We went to the living room.  
Gaara POV  
I brought my things into me and Naruto's room and took glances at him as he was unpacking ' I don't like his baggy jeans, but I' will like whats underneath them.' I thought seeing him bend down really far.  
When he was done he left and I decided I was going to put long pants on because I was a bit chilly in the shorts I was in and that they didn't go with the shirt I was wearing so I stripped. That's when Naru walked in. " Hey Gaa-" he got caught in his own wind and turned to leave when I grabbed his arm and kissed him. It was gentle at first but when I bit him dominating it made it rough. When I broke the kiss for air he stopped us blushing wildly and said "I'll talk to you when your dressed."then left closing the door behind him.  
I leaned against the wall with my head on it. 'Please don't be angry.' I prayed. I finished putting on my jeans and a red t-shirt then came out. He was leaning back to the wall. "I'm sorry if I offended you, or if you don't like me." I felt like crying a bit when he wouldn't say anything but was rejoiced with his answer "No I'm not, it was...good." He said looking to the side. 'Good? So you liked it?' I thought and desperately wanted to ask.  
I saw his lip blessing and touched it with my forefinger "Oh, did I do that?" I asked feeling a little bad about making him bleed and he just replied with "It's fine." There was a long moment of pause until I grabbed his hand and led him out saying "Well come on."  
We go into the living room and sit down. "So what do you want for late lunch dobe, not ramen." Sasuke asked and Naruto immediately answered "CheeseBurgers!" I nodded in agreement so Sasuke took us to the nearest cheeseburger joint it was called Shula Burger  
Naru ordered the biggest burger possible Sasuke ordered a double cheeseburger and I just got a regular one. When they came out they both immediately started howling down but I hesitated since it had been a while. It tasted good but not nearly as good as salted tongue and gizzards.  
When we were done we all split it evenly. "Man that was awesome!" He said on the ride home and I chuckled "You're so silly." He blushed "Oh really." 'What time is it?' I thought looking at the car clock 3:47. " I don't know about you guys but I'm going to rest a bit then go in the personal onsen."Naruto said. I nodded in agreement and Sasuke replied "Yeah me as we'll."  
We clashed glances 'How will I advance on Naruto if he's there! That idiot he should learn to keep his mitts off my Kitsune!' I thought to myself.

please Review it feeds my soul


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I just my first fake ear gauges yay!  
Naruto POV  
Later... 6:45  
I undress and put a towel around my waist . 'It's a little cold out.' I think stepping in " Aaaah so warm." I say. 'Its a bit nice getting a bit to myself.'I lean back on the rocks and I start to take my towel" Hey Naru- kin I'm coming in." Says Gaara and I quickly cover myself and I can tell he saw my scramble because he started to chuckle a bit.  
"It is indeed chilly out isn't it?" He asked me climbing in. " Aaaaah." He sighed. I blushed " Um... Where's Sasuke?" I asked trying to make conversation. "Oh he got a bit sick from something he ate." He replied.  
After a while of silenced he spoke  
"Um," he came closer and sat right next to me "I-...Naruto." I looked at him and he was looking straight down blushing "Naruto, I want..." He had closed his eyes very tight "Can I ... Li- ... Kiss you?" I blushed deeply and I knew it was from him not the water

LEMON SCENE  
"Y-...yes!" I squeaked and he looked me in the eyes his own lustful. He kissed me and licked my lower lip wanting entrance to my mouth. I gave it to him considering he would force himself in if I didn't.  
He explored everywhere in my mouth. Then Gaara broke the kiss and took off the small towel around his hips revealing a 8 inch member that was already fully hard not wilting at all. I blushed thinking 'Mines not nearly as big.' He smiles pushing me into the cold and only having my lower legs in the water has me shivering a bit.  
He pulls my towel off and I blush even more. "Gaara..." He looks at it then back at me "Naru-kun your so beautiful." and he runs his warm hands up my thighs to my erection and I whine wanting more as he touches the tip with a single warm finger.  
"More." I say and he smirked " More of what now Na-ru-to?" I look away "You know...". "Oh this?" He grabbed it and I moaned. It was a bit like a girl's. He rubbed my hard shaft and there was a bit of precum coming out already just a bead.  
"So, you are?" He asks and I reply"I wish I that I was.""What do you mean?." He pulls me as close so him as possible I don't look directly at him "When I was younger I was..." He looked at me with concerned eyes "Yes?" "My uncle raped... Me." He grabbed me and hugged me  
"Naruto... I didn't know. I would've been more..." I look at him "No... You were perfect its in the past. Don't feel guilty..." I smiled and shivered "Its kind of cold." I say. "Yeah, let's go inside."  
So we hurry in.  
End of Lemon  
We go inside and we share a warm shower then we lay in bed. "Um Gaara-kun. I wish you wouldn't have brought that up in the hot spring." He hugs me smelling my freshly cleaned hair and then smiles. " Your so cute. My little Kitsune."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
This whole chap is Naruto POV  
AND IM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE TO SUMMARIZE THE EDO FUN PART  
I wake up to see a pair of round mint green eyes full of curiousness. I stare back into them but with a more tired look. "Hello." I state not looking away and he replies with a quick "hello ." Back .'it looks like he's looking into me.' I thought and he smiled "I'm just looking at your face. It's very... Cute, or you could say it is." He said. I blush and he rubs my cheek with his thumb.  
"I want you to tell me the whole story." He said and I sighed rolling so my back was to him. "Maybe after this trip is over." I mutter. Then he grabs me and hugs me "Fine but ill get you back for making me wait.". I smile then get up 'It is 10:00we better get going because I want to do everything there!' I think getting dressed for the day in orange shorts and a fish net t-shirt.  
I leave Gaara to his brooding and go into the kitchen. Not a soul. So, I go into Sasukes room to see if he's in there ,nope. So I knock on his bathroom door. "I'm in here, I'll be right out." I go into the living room and wait Gaara comes out and sits in a recliner then Sasuke comes out. "What's up Dobe?" I sit up and say "I was thinking that we could get going soon." They both agreed and we got our wallets then set out for the subway.  
When we got to the subway it wasn't very full but I heard there were a few power outages. I sat by the door with Gaara on my right and Sasuke standing on my left. We were about 10 minty tea into the ride when it slowed down and we came to a complete stop then the lights went out and we were in compete darkness. 'Perfect!' I thought sarcastically. Then I heard a small commotion from the passengers and the regular warning.  
I leaned on Gaara's shoulder and sighed'I can't see a thing.' I sat up straight and began then I felt something wet on my ear. "Na-ru-chan." Gaara whispers doing it again and kissing my cheek. I blush wildly and shut my eyes even though I see the same thing anyway. He nibbles on it a bit and runs his tongue up and down it while I suppress a whine and I put my hand on him as to stop, but he keeps going and whispers  
"You know how badly I want to leave my mark on you and make you forget him?" He nuzzled my neck "I just can't stand it, I love you so much. It drives me crazy." My eyes burst open "I-" then the lights turned on and by that time he had already sat regularly.  
We arrived in time just for the samurai parade and Gaara and Sasuke put on Samurai clothes while they made me put on a had a great time but Sasuke felt sick before we could go in the haunted temple and we returned to the room.  
Gaara opened the door and Sasuke headed to his room with a red and sick face. While I plopped into my bed, I was pooped. "Gaaraaaa." I whined calling his. "Yes?" He replied. "I'm so tired!" It was muffled by the bed. Layers on me mirroring my limbs. "I'm not, I could still do another round." He chuckled.  
He got of fallowing me to get up and strip "I'm gonna take a bath-" He grabs my hand "Can I come?" I groan and say "Fine." He then leads  
Me to the bathroom and turns on the water very off all his clothes very slowly. I blush very hard and look away. "Good thing it's a big bath or else we wouldn't fit."  
Lemon scene:  
I get in and he gets in after me. I first grab some shampoo rubbing it all over my hands then I rub it into Gaara's hair making it bubble all up. He blushes and bites his lip. "What?" I ask still scrubbing. "Nothing." He looks at my eyes and I tell him to o rinse so he leans back soaking his hair.  
"Okay now stand up." He obeys and I grab some body wash that I brought. I put it in my hand then rub it on his thighs, then his hips and his butt.  
Then I come down to his member hallway hard, but when I touch it, fully. I rub it all the way from the tip to the base over and over putting more and more pressure each time. Soon his face starts to get very red and he wants me to stop, so I do. He sits back down and I wash his upper body then it's my turn.  
I sit in front and he grabs it rubbing first on my shoulders then my lower back my butt, even though he does it underwater. Then he reaches in front and runs the tip to the base. I moan softly when he gets to the tip and blush.  
"Gaa...ra." I say. "Yes?" I shove my head into his neck then I force it out " I love you t-too." His eyes widen then he smiles. His hands move to the base of my thighs and he kisses me exploring my mouth with his tongue and he doesn't break it air is absolutely needed making me pant. He quickly washes my hair then we get out. He dries me off and we get into bed. Then I am out like a light.  
Please review sorry this took so long!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Naruto POV  
On the way back Gaara ended up driving because Sasuke was sick. We both sat in the back with Sasukes head on my lap sleeping.  
'Man he's really sick.' I thought stroking his hair. 'Maybe he caught something from the Shula Burger place.' I rub his face with the back of my forefinger. 'He looks so helpless.'  
For most of the time it was silent in the car except for little Sasu's groans and coughs while sleeping and Instead of taking him home we take him to the doctor first.  
Gaara picks him up bridal style and brings him in and I go in and arrange the checkout. "I wonder if there's anything seriously wrong with him." I say to Gaara, Sasuke still asleep. "I don't know, and for once I'm actually worried about the Bastard." Gaara says looking at him. We both look at him then hear "Sasuke Uchiha?" And a nurse comes put and escorts us to the doctors room where I wake him up. "Hey Dobe," I say gently as he wakes up "How are you doing?" He sits up " Where am I Teme?"  
"The Doctor because you look so sick and you were coughing badly." He rubs his eyes and sits up then the doctor comes in and sits down "Now what seems to be wrong?" Sasuke spoke softly "I have a sore throat, I vomited all this weekend and I have a headache with a fever." The doctor wrote down the symptoms, took a throat swab and left without another word."  
Gaara POV  
When the doctor came back in I wasn't surprised the symptoms all fit. "He has the swine flu." He said looking at his report "I will need him to start to taking this medicine." He handed me a prescription and I looked at it 'Tamiflu 20 tablespoons twice a day.' I nodded "Okay well make sure he gets this."  
So then we paid off Sasuke's credit card picked up the prescription and took him to his house.  
"You'll be okay, right buddy?" Naruto asked him as I layed him in his bed. He answered "Of course I'm tough!"he smiled and coughed. We covered him up in his bed. "Thanks for getting him all checked out, I wouldn't have had the time to do that but I promise you guys I will take care of him so don't worry." Itachi said patting our backs.  
After that I drove home Naruto Most of the ride there was a Awkward silence until we arrived at his house. " Okay um... Well, I guess I will be seeing you around we should hang out sometime after school, okay? Bye." He said giving me a light kiss but as He was getting out he grabbed his arm "Naruto... Can I stay the night?" I say looking at him. He then smiles a big goofy smile "Of course!" I come in and surprisingly the place is clean.  
I sit down on the couch it was very soft and I decided to sit on a stool by a little bar area he had. "You want anything to drink?" He asked me and I declined "So what did you plan on doing?" He asked me sitting on a stool beside me. " I didn't really think that far but I know that I wanted to stay with the one I love."  
My heart starts beating fast and I think 'I want him so bad.' Then I say " I love you Naruto."  
Naruto POV&LEMON~like real lemon  
In the next chapter haha! This is the second to last chapter...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Lemon  
"I love you too Gaara." I say and he kisses me, it was slow and tasty. He got up and wrapped his arms around my back and I did the same except when he started to explore my mouth I held onto the back of his shirt. He breaks the kiss and I push him away. "Can we do this somewhere more comfy?" He chuckles and he brings me to my bed where he strips me of all my clothes except my boxers.  
Then he tried to kiss me but I couldn't be the only naked. "Y-you too." I said and he smiled "Then take them off." I stood up slipping off his shirt and his pants then blushing hard when I got to his boxers." When I was done I laid down and he was on top of me. Then he kissed me and ran his hand all over my chest slowly slipping it into my boxers and using his mouth as a replacement licking and kissing my neck and chest. He bit my collar bone and the sensation made me moan and when he bit harder all the more louder it made it.  
After that he gave me a long kiss that took most of my air while tending to my lower regions. I moaned in his mouth each time he reached the tip. He broke it and it left me panting with my eyes half open.  
That's when I rolled over and was on top. His eyes widened but he kept still and he gave me a mischievous smile. I licked his neck memorizing every curve I hit and went down until I met his member then I engulfed most of it in my mouth humming to make sure that he was getting enough. After a bit I looked up to meet his eyes and I stopped ignoring that I was drooling a bit.  
He flipped back into top and he asked "One or two fingers?" He showed me them and I picked then asked me were my lube was and I pointed to the top droor of my dresser. He opened it took some out and poured it all over his fingers then I spread my legs to accommodate him. He put them in and moved in and out. Soon my hips couldn't help but want more and bucked. "Does it hurt?" He asked me and I pushed them in more so he put in another finger stretching. It didn't take long before I lost my lust for him was out of control. "Aaah...I'm ready."  
He put my legs on his shoulders and positioned them at my entrance "From now on you are mine." He said entering and receiving a large moan from me. It felt like my insides were burning with pleasure. I moaned with pleasure with each thrust and I grasped the sheets. Tears formed and dripped from my eyes "Aah... Aah...G-Gaara." Then I came screaming his name"Gaara!" I went all over my chest and then he came in me. He took out and laid next to me "I love you." I clung to him and replied "I love you too. I'm yours."

_**THE END**_


End file.
